<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sebentar lagi by Ayu_Go</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211014">sebentar lagi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/pseuds/Ayu_Go'>Ayu_Go</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, au lokal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayu_Go/pseuds/Ayu_Go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah percakapan menjelang tidur di antara dua insan. (Tidak ada pandemi, tidak ada New Normal. Hanya ada bunyi bel sepeda, atau orkes dangdut.)</p><p>(A3 Rare Pair Week 2020; Day 2 - Long Distance)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takatoo Tasuku/Chigasaki Itaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sebentar lagi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Seseorang memutuskan untuk 'going ham' dan mengepos tulisan yang setara dengan shitpost penuh gula untuk prompt hari ini. Selamat menikmati.</p><p>Terima kasih kepada <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotaru/pseuds/neotaru">Rara</a>, Aris, dan Flavia yang sudah bersedia menjadi beta-reader!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tasuku dan Itaru sudah berpacaran selama beberapa tahun, tetapi baru tahun ini hubungan mereka diterpa cobaan baru: Itaru ditugaskan di luar kota selama lima bulan. Itaru bisa mengerti jika Tasuku khawatir. Hanya saja... Tasuku ya Tasuku, seorang pelatih akting dan anggota salah satu kelompok teater ternama beserta sepaket kepribadiannya. Itaru ya Itaru, seorang pegawai sebuah perusahaan kontraktor beserta sepaket kepribadiannya juga.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>[Itaru mengangkat telepon dari Tasuku.]</p><p>"Itaru, udah sampe mana?"</p>
<p></p><div><p>"Hotel. Baru aja sih. Capek."</p><p>"Gimana tadi kerjaannya? Mandi sana."</p><p>"Lancar dan males. Mau ganti baju aja terus <em>grinding</em> lagi, udah seharian nganggurin SP sama LP."</p><p>"Kamu ini, <em>game</em> terus yang diurusin. Badan kamu kapan?"</p><p>"Iya, iya, bawel. Nanti juga mandi kok kalo udah <em>mood</em>."</p><p>"Jam berapa itu? Emangnya besok ga ada kerjaan pagi?"</p><p>"Materinya udah diurus tadi. Udah beres. Mas ga usah khawatir, tapi trims udah ngingetin."</p><p>"Hahhh kamu ini..."</p><p>[Mereka berdua sama-sama tau Tasuku tidak betul-betul marah. Bibir Itaru membentuk senyum tipis.]</p><p>"...Tasuku udah makan? Gimana latihan hari ini?"</p><p>"Ya biasa, anak-anak baru masih perlu banyak arahan. Lancar aja, dan lumayan sibuk. Makan siang tadi kuganti <em>snack bar</em>."</p><p>"Yup yup, ngingetin orang dan sendirinya begitu. Gapapa sih~"</p><p>"...Iya. Makan malemnya bener kok. Udah siap-siap tidur juga ini, berkas kerjaan udah dirapiin."</p><p>"Kali ini dijatah posisi apa lagi, Mas?"</p><p>"Tata panggung sama <em>ticketing</em>."</p><p>"Wah. Semangat ya. Duh, jadi kangen pas masih teater."</p><p>"Boleh kok ikut sukarela kalo kamu senggang—"</p><p>"Tapi boong. Udah puas jadi penonton aja, apalagi kalo kamu yang manggung."</p><p>"Halah, dasar."</p><p>[Hening mengisi jeda di antara tarikan napas.]</p><p>"Itaru."</p><p>"Iya Tasuku, kenapa?"</p><p>"Kapan balik ke Jakarta?"</p><p>"Dua minggu lagi, kalo semua lancar. Ehm..."</p><p>"Kangen jogging sama kamu."</p><p>"IH KIRAIN KANGEN PELUK AKU?!"</p><p>"Itu juga. Jangan berisik ah, emangnya temen sekamarmu ga kebangun apa kamu teriak gitu?"</p><p>"Siapa ya yang dulu cemburu karena aku dapet temen sekamar tapi sekarang malah nanya?"</p><p>"Heh, dulu aku masih bodoh. Kalo memang kantor netapinnya gitu kita bisa apa, 'kan."</p><p>[Tasuku menghembuskan napas, ia terdengar agak jengkel. Sangat khas Tasuku.]</p><p>[Itaru tertawa singkat.] "Hehe, Tasuku imut deh."</p><p>"Imutan kamu, Itaru."</p><p>"Gombal. Euwh."</p><p>"Aku jujur gini?"</p><p>"Iya iya iyaaaa."</p><p>[Hening kembali hadir, dan lagi-lagi tidak lama.]</p><p>"Mandi sana. Purwokerto panas 'kan? Kamu ga gerah apa masih pake baju kerja gitu?"</p>
<p></p><div><p>"Masih panasan Jakarta, tau. Tasuku bawel deh malem ini."</p>
<p></p><div class="articleFooterContainer">
<p></p><div class="noteFooter row">
<p></p><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>"...Masa sih?"</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>[Itaru menggigit pipi bagian dalam. Sepertinya yang tadi nyaris kelewatan.] "Sedikit, tapi aku ga keberatan."</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>"Oh..." [Itaru bahkan bisa membayangkan raut muka Tasuku yang sedang berpikir di seberang sana.] "Oke."</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>[Ya ampun, Itaru gemas sekali dengan reaksi Tasuku. <em>'Irit banget ngomongnya??? Untung aku sayang kamu hadeeeeh,'  </em>Itaru membatin.]</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>"Kututup ya kalo gitu. Mau mandi."</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>"Terus tidur."</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>"Siap komandan."</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>[Keduanya tau Itaru tidak akan langsung tidur setelah mandi.]</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>"Hmmmm. Ya, 'met tidur."</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>"<em>Good night  </em>Tasuku, jangan lari-lari di mimpi nanti capek."</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>"Iya."</p></div><div class="noteBottomFooter col-xs-6 col-sm-6"><p>[Sambungan telepon akhirnya diputus.]</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bel sepeda: meme cringe cringe ada sepeda<br/>orkes dangdut: cerita penuh keju kadang dibilang seperti dangdut... gitu</p><p>HC: Tasuku kalo udah pacaran lama bakal agak cerewet dan khawatir nyaris secara terang-terangan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>